Wendy's Little Dork
by DipperThePokemonMaster
Summary: Dipper and Wendy come across a 'small' problem as Dipper shrinks to two inches tall! Now it's up to Wendy to take care of her tiny friend.


**Chapter 1**

Dipper Pines was once again getting ready to explore the Gravity Falls woods. He had everything he needed for the day. Journal, Water Bottle, Mini-Sandwich, and his trusty hat. Just as he headed out the door of the Mystery Shack, he was immediately halted by a familiar voice.

"Hey, doofus." Wendy said peeking out of the Gift Shop door.

"Oh, uh, hey, Wendy! What's um… What's up, heh heh?" Dipper asked his crush.

"Not much. Stan let me off early, so I got the rest of the day off. Where're ya headed?" Wendy replied.

"Just uh, going into the forest. Seeing if anything weird happens." Dipper said, trying to act cool.

"Aw sweet! Can I come, too?" Wendy asked her petit friend.

"Oh um, yeah! Of course!" Dipper eagerly shouted. The two headed into the forest, Dipper's face a bright red as he walked beside the girl he looked up to the most. They stumbled across a giant lake. "Uh oh… How are we gonna get across?"

"Pssh! Don't worry!" Wendy said, pulling out her axe, and studying the trees around her. "Aha." She twirled her axe around with her fingers, before swinging it into a tree. "Watch out, Dip!" she shouted, as the tree came crashing down, creating a perfect bridge across the lake.

"Wendy! That was awesome! How are you so- I mean you just like looked at the landscape for like two seconds and you knew what to do! You were like _whoosh_ with your axe and it was awesome! You're so awesome!" Dipper exclaimed in awe.

"Ah, it was nothin'. Now we march across!" Wendy said, marching across the tree bridge.

"Heh heh, right! We mar… um. Wendy.. I can't do this…" Dipper said, looking down at the deep pit of water below him.

"What? You're not scared are you?" Wendy said, shuffling her feet a little rocking the tree side-to-side slowly.

"Ack! W-wendy, stop it!" Dipper said, frightened, slowly backing off of the tree.

"Alright, alright. C'mon." Wendy walked back over to Dipper. "Okay, three, two, one… up we go!" Wendy exclaimed lifting her little buddy onto her shoulders.

"Oh, uh, thanks…" Dipper said blushing, as Wendy grabbed his hands ensuring that he wouldn't fall. The two had made it well past the lake, yet Dipper was still on top of Wendy's shoulders. She had tried to let go of his hands once they got off of the tree, but Dipper didn't let go, so Wendy let him stay comfortably on her shoulders. They weren't even hunting for mysteries at this point. They were simply walking around, enjoying the sights together. Dipper got so comfortable he almost laid his head down on top of Wendy's, but he quickly got back up.

After a while, they came across the height-altering crystals. Dipper soon woke himself up after Wendy let out a 'Woah' after seeing the beautiful, bright, crystals.

"I remember these things." Dipper said. "They can change your height."

"Change your height, huh?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah. I constructed a device that lets you easily grow and shrink stuff." Dipper took out his flashlight and reconstructed his height-changing flashlight.

"You're telling me this thing actually changes the sizes of stuff?" Wendy asked in disbelief, swiping the flashlight. "Let's try it out then." Wendy flipped the switch, with the light facing Dipper and shrunk him down to six inches high. Wendy immediately dropped the flashlight to the ground in shock, shattering the growth-crystal.

"Ack! Wendy, Wendy! Change me back!" Dipper shouted.

"Um, okay…" Wendy struck Dipper with the light again, only he shrunk down to two inches. "You got even smaller! How does this thing work, anyway?"

"Wendy, it's okay. Just flip the crystal around so it'll be on the growth one." Dipper shouted.

"Alright, uh… Which one is the growth one?" Wendy asked.

"The blue one." Dipper said.

"Uh, Dipper… I might've accidentally dropped and shattered that blue one when I saw you shrink…" Wendy said full of guilt.

"Th-that's okay. Just find a new blue crystal over there." Dipper explained.

"Alright." Wendy said, searching around, but to no avail. "Dipper… there are none over here. They're all pink."

"You're kidding me." Dipper said in disbelief.

"I am not." Wendy threw herself on the ground and looked at Dipper in his tiny eyes. "I'm sorry, Dipper. I screwed up big time."

"N-no, Wendy it's not your fault. I shouldn't have rebuilt that thing. On the other hand, Stan'll flip when he sees me like this! If he finds out you did it, he might fire you!" Dipper ran up to Wendy's face and awkwardly hugged it. "I'm sorry, Wendy! I don't want to get you fired!"

"Dude, dude, calm down." Wendy, said, picking Dipper up by the waist. "I'll be okay. You'll be okay, too. You sound like you could use a break from the Shack, huh?" Wendy said. Dipper nodded, showing she was correct. "Okay… why don't you stay at my place tonight?"

"Will your dad be okay with that?" Dipper asked nervously.

"I mean, you've fallen asleep at my house before. Plus, he won't even know you're there." Wendy added.

"Okay, I guess that'll be good. But how will I get big again?" Dipper asked.

"Well, you were never really 'big' per se." Wendy teased him. "But seriously, we'll worry about that tomorrow. We can relax tonight."

"If you say so…" Dipper said. Wendy held Dipper tight in her fist, walking back to her log house.

When they went through the door, Wendy hid Dipper in her pocket so none of her family members would get suspicious. When she finally arrived in her bedroom, she locked her door shut, took Dipper out of her pocket and put him in her mouth, took off her green flannel shirt, her lumberjack hat, and her boots and plopped on her bed.

Wendy took Dipper out of her mouth and wiped him off with a tissue. "Sorry about that, Dip. I didn't have a free hand, and that was just an instinct."

"Nah, it's alright. I didn't get hurt or anything." Dipper said, blushing a lot. Even though the experience wasn't the most pleasant thing in the world, he passed through her lips, which Dipper considered to be somewhat of a kiss in his subconscious.

Wendy, lay on her side and softly pet Dipper's head with her thumb. "What am I gonna do with you?" Wendy said, laughing.

"Well," Dipper began. "You could keep petting my head. That's kind of relaxing."

"I know it's relaxing, goofball. That's why I'm doing it. To keep your paranoia down." Wendy said, as she continued to relax the small child beside her.

"Well, it's working." Dipper smiled. His night sure was going strange, but it certainly wasn't going bad. He was practically being nurtured by the crush he's had all summer. Dipper yawned, and lay down on the ginormous mattress. "Goodnight, Wendy."

"Um, Dipper… I could roll over and squash you. I don't think you can sleep there." Wendy said, lifting him up.

"Where can I sleep, then?" Dipper asked, yawning again.

"Well, maybe I can just hold you..." Wendy said, as she got comfortable in her bed and held Dipper against her chest. "Alright, if I ever drop you, you're smart enough, go somewhere safe. I'll keep the light on, so you can see, okay?" But Dipper was already asleep in Wendy's hand. "Alright… good night, you dork."


End file.
